User talk:Slipknot Darkrai
Getting all the accurate info from other web sites, including Nintendo Life and Wikipedia. My sandbox Reply I would honestly like to help, but this is an issue that you should ask Wikia about. Better yet, go here and ask the community and they should help. Be sure to list all of the details and maybe link to the images you had on my talk page. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 19:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Merge I'm not BattleFranky, but I can answer the question. The Merge: (insert article here) pages were created when Nintendopedia and the Nintendo Wikia merged. Most of the articles were deleted, but some of them remain as redirects. Since you have adminship powers, you're free to delete the Merge: pages since they're completely useless. Just remember not to delete the page it redirects to. ALSO: ADD A SUBJECT HEADER. Launchballer just asked you to do this and you said "Okay", yet on BattleFranky's talk page you failed to do this. Please remember to add a header in order to make it easier to navigate talk pages. Thank you. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Merging I think I told you this on your other account but I actually asked Wikia staff about this and they suggested that we DON'T do this. Having "more facts" is pointless if they're all stuck in the page's long history, because no one will check there. I honestly suggest to just delete the "merge:" pages and forget all about them. If you want to do what you're talking about, then more power to you but I think we should be focusing on enhancing the pages rather than restoring deleted edits. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 21:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Eric I have no clue. When I became the admin several years ago Eric was already gone. And dude, this is like the third time you've been asked, but please add headers when you start a new topic on a talk page. Oh, and just out of curiosity, what does this mean: "I am checking because earlier you didn't"? --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 17:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :p.s.: I checked my talk page's history and saw you ask about being inactive in case your internet busts. My reply: it's not an issue, so don't worry about it. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 17:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you mean if I knew where he was now. No, I don't. Sorry. I checked Google and he made a few edits to Wikipedia in 2007, but that's the last I know of him. Sorry. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 17:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :First, you don't need to create a new header for EVERY edit you make to a talk page, just when you start a new discussion. Anyway, the reason I didn't ask in 2006 was because I was an admin on a rival Nintendo Wiki. To be completely honest I never liked this Wiki because there were several occasions when people copied articles on my Wiki and pasted them here, and the admin didn't do anything about it. When he left, this Wiki became very unorganized and my Wiki got infested with spambots, so Wikia asked if I wanted to merge and become the admin of this site, since Eric had left, so I agreed. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) In regards to e-mailing Eric, I don't think that would be such a good idea. He left because he was finished with the site. It's not like I don't like him or anything, I just think he wanted to move on. Besides, he's not active on Wikia or Wikipedia anymore, and hasn't contributed anything to GameFAQs in years, so I'm guessing that his passion for Nintendo is not the same as it once was. He's free to come back if he wants, though I'm not going to try and pressure him into coming back. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Spambots is a term used for user accounts not run by a person, but by a computer that's only purpose is to spread thousands and thousands of advertisements on a Wiki. You can ban them, but they'll always be back under a new IP address or new username. I tried for months to get rid of them, but the owner (note: I was just the admin) of Nintendopedia refused to do anything to permanently get rid of them. Wikia noticed this and offered the job here, on the Nintendo Wikia, which is spambot free. A few months after the move Nintendopedia was shut down. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The site wasn't disabled, but about everyday a hundred or so bots replaced entire pages with advertisements. It was just too much work reverting all the edits, especially since no matter what you did they would never stop. 0_o --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Video games A lot of them were purchased at used game stores, pawn shops, garage sales, etc. I also like looking through the weekly advertisements in the newspaper to see if there are any good game sales. Last year during Black Friday, for example, I got three brand new Wii games (ExciteBots, A Boy and His Blob, and Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) and a gigantic plush Yoshi imported from Japan all for $90. When my job doesn't provide enough money for video games, I resort to saving coins. In a month I somehow am able to accumulate almost $100 in coins, all of which I use for video games. One month alone I was able to, no joke, find over $200 in coins. That, in addition to the spending money I get from my job, provides me enough cash to get lots of video games. Lately I've cut down on how many games I purchase, however, because I want to savor the games I buy rather than just play a few hours in one and then go to the next title. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Absolutely, it's great! --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply: R.O.B. He's not my favorite Nintendo character (they're kind of like children, you can't choose just one) but back on the Nintendopedia one of the first (if not the first) articles I edited was the page for R.O.B. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Editing I'm a experienced editor, I know I'm not to copy from anywhere... The reason I edited the farfetch'd article is the double blank-rows between the infobox and the text you added, it leaves unwanted space in the article. I also recommend writing whole articles instead of making more stubs, expecting others to expand articles is not the best way to contribute. Ville10 12:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Please listen Alright, I see you've been restoring a lot of pages that were meant to be deleted. The page for Pac-Cub, for example, was deleted by me because it wasn't appropriate for the site (i.e. Wasn't important). It would be okay for the Pac-Man Wikia, but not this one. Another one was Gallery: Mario. We already have a gallery page for Mario at Mario/gallery. So, I'm just going to ask if you could stop restoring old edits and old pages and maybe start enhancing the site in other ways. Wikia has told me that restoring edits is not suggested, so I'd say that it's best if we listen to them. Thank you. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 16:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine, just please stop restoring deleted pages. I've re-deleted the pages so it's okay now, but please don't do it anymore. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 23:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't remember deleting Donkey Kong (character) since that happened in the beginning of 2008, but I suppose it was probably done because I moved it's content to just Donkey Kong, and eventually realized my mistake and moved it back. I deleted Skitty because the contributor who created the page didn't insert enough information initially. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 23:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that. There are other reasons I've deleted pages though. I'll give several examples below: # One reason may be because the content has very little to do with Nintendo. I deleted the Pac-Man enemy pages because they were so insignificant and would be best on the Pac-Man Wikia. # I deleted a page like Tom Kenny because none of the content in his page here had anything to do with Nintendo. # Some pages like Gallery: Mario were deleted because we made new pages such as Mario/gallery. #Several images were deleted because they were unused. Same with templates. I saw you restored templates for Super Smash Bros. characters and Nintendo systems, but those were deleted because we made new, better templates for those subjects. # Finally, a lot of the pages I deleted may have content that works for this Wiki, but ultimately are Wiki-Dumps, meaning someone copied and pasted the content from other Wikis, making it unoriginal for the site. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 23:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Adding content Absolutely. Just give me pages that you want me to enhance and I'll do all I can in order to make it bigger and hopefully better. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 23:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Restoring edits You can restore edits, like the example you gave. Just don't restore pages, images and templates that were deleted. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 23:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Articles That's fine. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 20:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I'll help. I'll keep an eye on "recent changes" to see all the new articles you create and expand them in anyway possible. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 20:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Whenever I come across a small image I'll try and find a larger/better quality one. I've been doing this for quite some time now. I haven't been actively searching for the images, but I do replace the images I do come across with better ones when I find them. Soon I'll be going through all of the unused images, directing them to proper galleries, and when I do that I'll delete the small images and, if needed, replace them with larger versions. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 20:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Articles I will eventually, but right now I'm working on another time consuming project... one that I've been meaning to do for quite some time. Feel free to create the articles, because the more Pokémon articles we have before Black and White the better. And when you do create an article, I'll do my best to expand it. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 15:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Be careful when editing MediaWiki pages Please be careful when you edit the MediaWiki pages. Some of the edits made absolutely no sense, such as: *Changing edit into erect. *Changing the site notice. (Mario Sports Mix isn't even close to being released, and I want more people to be aware of the Nintendo Answers site for awhile) Some of the edits you made were fine, but please be sure your edits won't alter too much on the site. I would like to know your reasoning behind changing edit to erect. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 15:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Reverting Reply: MediaWiki I understand, but a majority of people know what they're getting when they push a button labeled "edit", but when it comes to "erect", well... Just please, when editing MediaWiki pages ASK BEFOREHAND. I don't want to take away your adminship privileges, because it's not like you're purposefully doing anything wrong, but you just have to ask before you do certain things like that. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 21:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Also, sysops are allowed to revert the edits of other sysops when they make mistakes. I think we've already established that you've made quite a few mistakes. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 21:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) NO That's not a very good idea. I suggest that you don't ask Angela about that. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 22:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Er, it's not a good idea because it's still their user accounts. Even if they're inactive, they may come back at any moment. And if they don't come back, it doesn't matter because it's still theirs. Just trust me, don't ask Angela about it. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 15:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Articles You asked me to expand the articles made by an anonymous user, so I thought I'd explain what I'm doing at the moment. If you haven't noticed, I'm currently going through every single page on the Nintendo Wiki in reverse alphabetical order and changing templates, getting rid of spam, expanding articles, deleting useless content and making the pages look cleaner. So, with that said, I won't edit the pages you listed to immediately, but when I get to those pages I'll do all I can. Currently I'm in the articles starting with the letter "S" (remember, I'm going in reverse). --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Template:PokéStub Merging It WORKED!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU LAUNCHBALLER :D :D :D :D :D :D. Also can you link on how i can learn about wiki stuff like this? Slipknot Darkrai 21:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mario Wiki No copying from ANYWHERE, including Mario Wiki. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 22:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Export abuse Seriously I thought about this sysop thing about copying and messing with stuff was wrong. I thought no copying anywhere meant no copying anywhere, but MarioWiki. Slipknot Darkrai 18:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC)